The Jungle Code/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Johnson Ace Info Luigi tries to decode Gibs's last words, as they were strange and jumbled up. The message leads Lugi and some friends or other characters to Simia and eventually to the region of Hutina, where they meet The brother of Gibs. RP Characters: Luigi (johnson ace) Giovanni (Johnson ace) Fel-Kor (Ftag) Zake (Frost) Faolan (Edme) Servine (Reshiram) Iggy (Reshiram) Tsunami (Reshiram) Itzal (Icy) Eupin (Edme) In Simia... When Luigi arrived at the portal to his home after the cosmic beast battles, he decieded to not go back. He had to investigate the mysterious last words Gibs the monkey butler had muttered to him. Talking to himself in thought Luigi said " The last words have to mean something!" The last words Gibs had muttered to him were ' Go....Bury.....Hut...Ute...find.....Vine....' He wrote these down on a piece of paper, as well as the symbols that formed around his body. He decieded that this had something to do with Simia and ordered a ship to be brought down to him straight away.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor was unable to sleep, had no appetite, and was despondent. He felt responsible for Gibs's death and came down to join Luigi. Ftaghn Talk 19:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Luigi saw Fel-Kor come and said "Hello" Reaching to the back of his mind, he could not remember what the bird creature was called. "You're that fal-ker guy...or was it Fel- Kor? You were that guy that helped in the battle with Fasrek! Tell you what, i am going to Simia. Will you come? I will bury Gibs and find out what his last words mean. You see, back at the battle, Gibs died, as you know. He said strange things before he died." Then Luigi showed Fel-Kor the symbols on a piece of paper that he was holding.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor nodded and followed. Ftaghn Talk 19:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "How long to the ship to Simia?" asked Luigi, expecting an answer.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor gestured at the cruiser behind him. "All yours, Captain." Ftaghn Talk 20:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake stumbled upon the scene. He stayed hidden, no need to draw attention just yet. 02:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi walked onto the ship. It would be leaving any minute. He saw many creatures and people already aboad the ship. "This must be the first ship journey to Simia." thought Luigi. A man in a large dark coat with a hat aproached Luigi and asked "When we at Simia?" --Johnson ace (talk) 07:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor saw Zake but did not talk to him, waiting to see what he did. Ftaghn Talk 13:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Faolan, who had been in Zirack, was on the ship.There was a monsoon in the area which he was in, so he went into the ship, which he thought had been abandoned. He had been sleeping, and when he woke up, he was surprised to see Luigi and Fel-Kor on the ship. He hadn't seen Zake yet. "Who-who are you?" ☆Edme☆ 16:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake attempted to sneak onto the ship. There was bound to be valuable stuff on it. 21:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) "What's a wolf doing on a ship?" asked Luigi--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "I am not sure" stated the man " Interesting... He or she or it seems to be non-pokemon life form. Maybe I was right to take a trip out of the pokemon world..." Luigi stared at the man.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) " Who are you anyway? " asked Luigi to the man. " what is this about pokemon?!"--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor introduced himself to Faolan. Ftaghn Talk 19:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake took the oppertunity while the rest were distracted to sneak into another place on the ship. 21:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Fel-Kor chased after Zake. Ftaghn Talk 21:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Faolan followed, and spoke while he ran, "I'm Faolan MacDuncan." ☆Edme☆ 03:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Servine followed them, hoping she wasnt mistaken as a grass snake or her name as Seperior. ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi was intrigued by the Faolan. The strange man who he had talked to was investigating the creature before noticing the seperior Pokemon. "So there are pokemon here!" After that he gazed at the Servine and decided that he was going to steal Seperior. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you anyway?" Asked Luigi to the man. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Gio-" replied the man but there was a large rumble which is when his speach dyed away. Luigi shouted to get everyone to safety. Luigi, at the controls of the ship, drove the ship past the obstacle. The ship was approaching Simia.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor continued pursuing Zake. Ftaghn Talk 19:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Faolan pounced on Zake, and barely missed. ☆Edme☆ 22:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hey-hey-hey, watch the clothes. I spent good money on these!" Zake told Faolan. "Now, what do you want?" 22:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Catch me? Wait Gio...YOUR GIOVANNI! I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM YOUR SON SILVER!" shouted Servine. Iggy was also stuck on the ship, looking for his friend Tsunami the seawings dragon. Servines words made her seem like a wordhog, and Iggy was MAD about it. The koopa stumbled out. Servine knew who he was and used Leaf Blade. "Hey....Servine. Im just looking for Ts-" Iggy fainted before he could finish his setence. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal was finlly at the border of Hyrule. He was lost for several days in a strange country and had finally made it home. Then suddenly, a portal appeared and pulled him inside.... Itzal appeared in a spaceship with the rest of the group. He nearly fainted from shock and dissapiontment. "Um, by any change, is this ship headed for Hyrule?" he asked, worried. Icewish ♥ 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea!" said Iggy. "I doubt it." said Servine.(Should we start a new RP?) ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal didn't reply. He didn't trust the two, especaily Servine. (I'm not sure, I'm waiting for another RP idea) Icewish ♥ 23:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, a blue dragon was catching up with the ship Servine knew what he felt. "You got a snake fear?" she said. Iggy, still stralted, fainted again. "By the way, your name? Im Servine and that's Iggy. Nice to meet ya!" she exclaimed. "No," said Itzal, sharply. "You and your friend almost killed my brother." Icewish ♥ 23:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "He almost killed your brother?" Faolan asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who's your bro?" asked Iggy. The dragon swam closer.... ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal nodded his reply to Faolan. "My brother's name is Argi, and the person piloting this ship should know he has traitors aboard." Icewish ♥ 00:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The ship started to rock.....A blue dragon climbed on to deck. She roared and headed straight to everyone, attacking all. "TSUNAMI!?" schreed Iggy. Tsunami did not hear him. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal seemed to vanish..... Icewish ♥ 00:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami started destorying the ship. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal hid himself and aimed a poisoned needle at Tsunami. It struck her in the eye. Icewish ♥ 00:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The needle cured Tsunami. She stopped, seeing what she had done. Without even talking to Iggy, she leaped back into the water. "Tsunami...." thought Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ (We're on a ship) "How is there water on a ship?" asked Itzal, reapearing. Icewish ♥ 00:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (I ment off of the boat.) "Why did you shoot Tsuanmi..." asked Iggy. Garchomp popped out of his ball. "Gar Gar Garch Garrrr!" he said. "Garchomp return....." said a annyoded Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ (They mean a spaceship) "Why do you think? She was attacking the ship," replied Itzal. He didn't seem to be his normal self when speaking to Iggy or Servine. Icewish ♥ 01:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Iggy shut up. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal looked outside the spaceship's window. He wondered who else was on the ship. Icewish ♥ 01:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (Oh). Tsunami turned evil again. She flew back to the ship. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal sat down on the floor of the ship. Icewish ♥ 01:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami stopped herself. She snuck in the ship. "IM GOING TO STOP THIS!" she screamed. She could be heard from over 100 miles away. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal rolled his eyes. Icewish ♥ 01:34, April 24, 2013 (UT "Great Lupus! Who are you?" Faolan asked Tsunami. Aiyana had been sleeping as well on the ship, for she had followed Faolan after rescuing her brother. Faolan realized he had forgotten about her, and went to wake her up. Aiyana yawned and saw everyone. "Ooh! Is this a party? I just love parties! Once, I was at a birthday party, and we even played pin the tail on the Aiyana! Do you want to know who won? Me! I was given a fish, and I ate it right away, because fish are rare in Ligers-are-coolia! Where is the cake? Is there ice cream? I love ice cream! You know, once I won ann ice cream eating contest. I had a big brain freeze after that though," Aiyana continued talking. ☆Edme☆ 02:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "I am Tsunami." Tsuname replied. "TSUNAMI!" said Iggy, lunged at her like he was going to hug her. However all he got was a claw in the face. "To bad i didnt make a new scar, you need more than one. Hello friend..." said Tsunami. "Who are you?" she asked to the others. ✰Reshiram✰ "I'm Aiyana! Who are you? A dragon? I've met a dragon before! He was nice. Are you nice? I bet you are! Have you met a liger like me before?" Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 02:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I'm Itzal..." he told Tsunami. Icewish ♥ 02:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Faolan. Is there a possibility any of you have seen a white wolf with blue stripes going down his muzzle? He's a very strange wolf, not only because of his fur coloration," Faolan asked. ☆Edme☆ 02:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Tsuanmi, and no. Ask Iggy. He knows more than I do." replied Tsunami. "What? I mean only menchaic wise!" shouted Iggy. "I think I have..But I forgot where." said Servine. ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi spoke into a microphone and this voice filled the ship. "May all arrivals for Simia please come to the door." Luigi looked at his map. He had landed the ship in the region of Simia called Callitrichand. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The man with the hat came to Luigi and said "great...We've got a dragon tearing apart the ship and a strange shelled turtle! We also have a Liger!" --Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Giovanni. I have heard about your great adventures Luigi. I am a pokemon trainer." They walked out of the ship. There was a large group of marmoset and tarmarin monies now surrounding the ship. "They are stopping us from carrying out the task! I will destroy them!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that everyone seemed to have forgotten him, Zake began rummaging through the ship, looking for anything valuable. 21:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hey... You look familiar..." Aiyana said. "You're that Zake guy that tries to steal stuff!" Aiyana said loudle to Zake. ☆Edme☆ 21:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "N-n-n-no! I am not this 'Zake' person you speak of. I am... um..." Zake started to run outside, unaware of the animals surrounding the ship. 21:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You are! I am positive!" Aiyana followed Zake. ☆Edme☆ 22:28, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Itzal shrugged and followed Aiyana and Zake. Icewish ♥ 22:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Please wait!" Aiyana shouted. ☆Edme☆ 22:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor exited the ship and shot at Zake with a stun arrow. Ftaghn Talk 22:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana tripped on Zake. ☆Edme☆ 22:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami, Iggy and Servine followed the group. ✰Reshiram✰ Faolan sniffed the air. He smelled the white and blue wolf... ☆Edme☆ 23:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "Huh?" asked Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ Aiyana got up. ☆Edme☆ 00:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "You talk alot, Aiyana." said Tsunami. "It'll be dark soon, I assume. Lets find some shelter and camp out for the night." suggested Iggy. Servine was no where to be see...... ✰Reshiram✰ "That's what everyone says!" Aiyana said, "I think that's why I was kicked out of my planet! Or because I wake up so early. But, anyways, I'm known for my talking on my planet! I think they're planning to make a movie about it! I saw a trailer!" ☆Edme☆ 02:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Zake, stunned from the arrow, said, "Oh really? I bet it was a smash hit." 02:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Back up." said Tsunami to Aiyana. Tsunami lunged at Zake, clawing him in the face. "Do Not Hurt My Friend, or else..." said Tsunami, as she clawed a monkey to death, "This will happen to you." Tsunami flashed a few stripes meaning "I will protect" in SeaWing launguge(forgot what they called it). ✰Reshiram✰ Aiyana said, "You know, my friends always protect each other by not doing anything! On my planet, no one hurts others. Except for me. They like to use me as a punching bag! It makes me feel special!" ☆Edme☆ 02:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami flashed her stripes, meaning "...". "Aiyana, how do you feel when I tell you Im really the princess of the SeaWings?" she asked. ✰Reshiram✰ "How do you feel if I tell you if I'm the youngest daughter of the king of my planet?" Aiyana asked. "My older sister kicked me out of the planet! She had said, 'Aiyana! You woke me up from my royal nap! Get out of here!' and I said 'Your room?' and she said 'This planet!' and I said 'Okay! For how long?' and she said, 'Until the end of time!' and I said, 'how long is that?' and she sighed and said, 'I'll come get you when it's done.' Then, I left!" ☆Edme☆ 02:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Itzal was thinking "I'm surrounded by idiots..." as he listened to Tsunami and Aiyana talk. But just then, he saw Zake and realizedd who he accually was. "You're Zake, right?" said Itzal. "From Plixatus?" Icewish ♥ 03:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "See! It's him! Zake!" Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 03:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami walked away, annyoned by Aiyana. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni asked Luigi if he had seen a large cat, but Luigi only said he saw the liger. It was then that they saw the cat with the Liger when they went back into the ship. Giovanni ordered attacks on the monkeys that were surrounding them."Persian, use Fury swipes on the monkey idiots." The cat scratched furiously at the monkeys and wounded them seriously. Luigi was angered by this.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Iggy walked up to Giovanni. "Hi, want to have a pokemon battle. At least show me your team. This is mine." Iggy threw out his Pokemon. They were: Garchomp, White Kyurem, Spiritomb, Shelgon, Ifernape and Keldeo. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor asked Zake who he was. Ftaghn Talk 20:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) (chat anyone?) Tsunami eyed Fel-Kor and Zake. Meanwhile, waiting for Giovanni to respond, Iggy was wondering where Servine went. (I guess in like, 15 minutes) Faolan felt something attack him. It was the white and blue wolf. "I see you've found me," he said. ☆Edme☆ 21:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami ran over to Faolan. "Who is this?" she asked. ✰Reshiram✰ "I am just a humble merchant who.. um... 'stumbled' upon your fine ship," Zake answered Fel-Kor 21:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "I am Eupin. To have never heard of me, you must be a sorry fellow. Who are you?" ☆Edme☆ 21:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Who just happens to be the most wanted man in all of Hyrule...." added Itzal, quietly. Icewish ♥ 21:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "This fellow is wanted?" Eupis asked Zake, "That makes two of us!" ☆Edme☆ 21:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Iggy's Spiritomb also has a bad image." said Tsunami. Her stripes flashed. ✰Reshiram✰ "Hey! Just because I lead a secret organization of thieves! And stole a valuable artifact! And I sometimes important temples! That doesn't make me a bad person!" Zake told Itzal. 23:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe, but it still makes you a wanted criminal," replied Itzal. "But do you know how to get back to Hyrule." Icewish ♥ 23:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor said that the ship could take them to Hyrule. Ftaghn Talk 00:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Eupin licked his paw and said, "Stealing and creating organizations are not the worst crimes. Ha, to think these rookies are actually wanted! Mindlessly slaughtering is something you should get arrested for! These are the things I ''do!" ☆Edme☆ 00:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Iggy started up a campfire. He put up a few tents and some camping chairs. Then he started roasting a marshmellow. "It's not night..." said Tsunami ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin flicked the marshmallow with his paw. ☆Edme☆ 02:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami was wondering where Servine was. ✰Reshiram✰ "I can't imagine why someone would even wonder where that walking salad is!" Eupin said. (Don't take that as an insult, it's just the character, k? :) ) ☆Edme☆ 03:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Servine snuck up behind Eupin and knocked him down. ✰Reshiram✰ "So.. um.. how long is this stun-arrow going to last?" Zake asked, still unable to move, "I'm preeeety'' sure the wildlife around here is not friendly." 03:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Eupin, who was all bloody, laughed maniacally. "You fool!" he yelled. Faolan bit him, making a scar on his right eye. Eupin ignored Faolan, and managed to punce on Servine. ☆Edme☆ 03:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, Im defense wise. But also speed." she said. Going out of Eupin's gribs, she knocked out him. ✰Reshiram✰ Fel-Kor unstunned Zake. (sorry for inactivity, homework) Ftaghn Talk 19:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "You.....I smell fear on your face..." said Tsunami to Fel-Kor. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin got up, his fur red with blood. He howled. "You show no mercy!" ☆Edme☆ 00:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor ignored Tsunami. Ftaghn Talk 00:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Eupin aimed to attack Servine again, but landed on Fel-Kor. ☆Edme☆ 00:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ok?" asked Tsunami to both of them. ✰Reshiram✰ "Do you think I'm okay, you big thing?" Eupin spat. "The Salad is trying to kill me!" ☆Edme☆ 03:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine tried attacking Eupin. She was tossed away by Tsunami just holding up her foot. "Wow....you strong." said Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ "You're messing with the wrong wolf, you lump of lettuce!" Eupin tried to scratch Servine. ☆Edme☆ 03:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine went away, afraid if she attacked Eupin anymore Tsunami would kill her. ✰Reshiram✰ "Get back here you!" Eupin growled. ☆Edme☆ 03:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Servine had disappered...Tsunami asked Eupin if he needed a bandaid. ✰Reshiram✰ "I don't need help from you!" Eupin snapped. ☆Edme☆ 03:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami walked away. ✰Reshiram✰ "Oh, now you're just gonna walk away from your pretty little friends here!" Eupin barked. ☆Edme☆ 04:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "I was going to help you." said Tsunami. ✰Reshiram✰ Eupin just glared at Tsunami. ☆Edme☆ 04:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni laughed at Iggy."those are some rare pokemon you have...Say...Where is that serperior?" Luigi recognised Iggy but then went on to stop the monkies.--Johnson ace (talk) 07:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor wandered through Hyrule, seeing a large, decrepit facility. Ftaghn Talk 12:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "She fears my best friend, Tsunami." he said, pointing at her. "And also, I can morph into almost anything temporaly for like 10 mintuies." he said to Giovanni. "Garrr!" agreed Garchomp. ✰Reshiram✰ Giovanni order Persian to use shadow claw on the monkies it weakened them then crowds of monkies came with a what seems to be a colobus monkey sitting on a pad. It was not a colobus monkey but he ordered The monkies to capture Luigi and Giovanni. Luigi shouted to everyone on the ship that they were leaving. At the palace they noticed two monkies, a Marmoset and a tarmarin. Luigi realised that they were servants and handed the piece of paper to them. Their master was in fact the king of callitrichand. --Johnson ace (talk) 19:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni stretched for a poke ball and threw it at the ground. Out came his Ryhorn. "Use horn attack!' Ryhorn attacked with his horn and broke out Luigi and Giovanni. The king screeched, then many marmosets came. "Use rock blast!" Then Ryhorn shot rocks at the marmosets. The marmosets attacked with small daggers.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay